Blancanieves
Blancanieves (Snow White en inglés) es la principal protagonista en la película Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs y la primera princesa. Apariciones ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Las fuerzas de La Reina Malvada, celosa de la belleza de su hijastra, Hace trabajar a '''Blancanieves' como sirvienta en su castillo; incluso en trapos y zuecos, sin embargo, su belleza seguía brillando, provocando que la reina se preocuparse de la belleza de Blancanieves la cual podría superarla. Ella tiene esa vanidad que consulta su Espejo Mágico todos los días, ordenando el esclavo evelar el nombre de la más bella del reino. Cada día el Espíritu dice que la reina es la más bella, y está contenta, hasta que el espejo le informa que Blancanieves ha convertido finalmente en la más bella en del reino. En el exterior, como Blancanieves trabaja, canta atrayendo la atención del príncipe. Como canta en el pozo, realizando un dueto con su eco, está sorprendida como El príncipe de repente se une. Ella entra en el interior del castillo y mira desde un balcón mientras canta. Los dos son inmediatamente enamorados. Mirando desde arriba la reina, quien airadamente cierra las cortinas de la ventana por celosía.La Reina envía a su sirviente llevarla a un lugar apartado del bosque donde pudiese recojer flores y luego la matase introduciendo su corazón en un cofre. Tras llegar al bosque el sirviente antes de matarla se nego completamente a hacer tal atrocidad disculpandose y explicando a Blancanieves como la Reina le ordenó matarla, tras decir esto el sirviente advirtió a Blancanieves de ocultarse en el bosque, la joven huía aterrada tenía alucinaciones con los Árboles Terroríficos hasta que se dió cuenta de que se trataban de los animales del bosque. Tras esto los animales la guiaron hasta la cabaña de los siete enanitos a la que empezó a limpiar y así poder quedarse con ellos temporalmente. Tras un día de trabajo en la mina los siete enanitos vieron una luz desde la ventana de su casa y humo saliendo de la chimenea. Entran a la casa, arrastramiento alrededor como buscan el monstruo creen que ha invadido su casa. Oyeron un ruido (algunas aves del bosque, bromeando) que viene del dormitorio y, después de un intento fallido por Mudito para perseguar, entran juntos en el dormitorio. Se acercan las tres camas que están siendo dormía y están a punto de atacar cuando Doc quita la cubierta de cama para revelar Blancanieves durmiendo. Son muy enamorados de ella, pero Gruñón se queja sobre su presencia inoportuna, despertando para arriba. Primero es sorprendida por los enanos, pero pronto se hace amigo de ellos, adivinar los nombres de Sabio, Gruñon, Dormilon, Mocoso, Bashful, Feliz, Mudito, porque sus nombres están tallados en las camas. Todos los enanos excepto Grumpy aceptan que Blancanieves e incluso la dejan dormir en sus camas cuando acabaron de cenar (despues de labarse las manos) y contarlos un cuento de amor. A la mañana siguiente, Blancanieves da un beso a cada enanito antes de ir a la mina. Grumpy (siendo la última persona en salir), advirtiendola de que no dejara que nadie ni nada entrase en la casa. Tocado que le importa a pesar de su exterior negativo, Blancanieves decide hacer un pastel para Grumpy con la ayuda de sus amigos animales. Entonces ella se sorprendió por la aparición de la Malvada Reina, disfrazada de La Bruja como una vieja vendedora ambulante de manzanas, asomándose por la ventana. Ella ofrece la manzana envenenada a Blancanieves, pero es atacada por las criaturas del bosque, que reconocen el peligro. Blancanieves espanta a los animales y toma a la mujer dentro de un vaso de agua. Mientras tanto, los animales se van a buscar a los enanos. La Reina se dirige a Blancanieves por ser tan buena diciendole que la manzana (que ha sido envenenada) hace los deseos realidad con una sola mordida. Blancanieves toma la manzana y, antes de tomar un bocado, desea que el Príncipe la llevase a su castillo, donde vivirán felices para siempre. Blancanieves siente los efectos del veneno desmallandose. La Malvada Reina es vista por los enanos, que la persiguen a un acantilado, donde ella cae. Los enanitos encuentran Blancanieves y lloran su "muerte" cuando vuelven a casa. Sostienen un funeral por ella en su casa. Encontrarla tan hermosa, incluso en la muerte, no pueden encontrar en sus corazones a enterrarla y ponerla en su lugar en un ataúd a mano tallado de vidrio y oro. A medida que pasa el tiempo, el príncipe se enteró y de lo ocurrido con Blancanieves y fue a verla. Los enanos abren paso al príncipe al enfoque de Blancanieves. Luego da a la princesa un beso, un "primer beso de amor", que rompió la maldición, reviviendo a Blancanieves. Ella se despierta y, al ver al príncipe, extiende sus brazos hacia él. Los enanos se regocijan, como el príncipe lleva Blancanieves a su caballo. Besa cada enanito antes de salir con el Príncipe a su castillo donde vivirán felices para siempre.[[Archivo:Snow_White_in_House_of_Mouse.png|thumb|284px|'Blancanieves' y El Prícipe en House of Mouse]] ''House of Mouse '''Blancanieves' hizo varias apariciones en la serie House of Mouse como espectadora junto con otras princesas y personajes Disney. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Heroes Disney Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Mickey's Magical Chiristmas: Snowed in at House of Mouse Categoría:Mickey's House of Villains